User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 46 - The Princess Pride
Episode 46: The Princess Pride Premise: A fairy tale challenge takes the stage, Courtney is crowned princess, and knights Duncan and Justin fight over her. Challenge: Try on a glass boot; cross a bridge blindfolded; slay a dragon; sword fight with princess Cameo: The animatronic monster from Monster Cash Winner(s): Courtney Eliminated: Justin, because his powers no longer worked on the other contestants. My Favorite Part: The Princess Courtney song Overall, I wasn't a fan of this episode. The main problem with this episode is that it's really mean-spirited. Firstly, I find it really weird that Lindsay and Beth no longer find Justin that attractive out of nowhere. It's one thing if it's gradually less and less in a series of episodes, but it just appears out of nowhere. I also find it really odd that Justin is suddenly in love with Courtney after her song, with little to no build-up whatsoever. After all, the only person he's in love with is himself :P. But that's just nitpicking. The jokes of Justin getting hurt and turning into a beast are really repetitive and not funny at all. It was really mean-spirited and the other contestants seemed to show no remorse after he gets the boot; not even Beth. It was also a very lousy note for Justin to leave on and he left the show leaving very little impact as a villain (I'll go more into it in my seasonal review). He had so much potential to use his brains and actually make use of them to manipulate Courtney. But no. All he cared about was his looks and failed to use an effective strategy to at least try to make an impact. He had so much potential to develop as a great villain, especially since the TDI Reunion Special showed a lot of promise. But honestly, he was really underwhelming. Along with Justin continuously getting beaten down endlessly and the universe hating on him, there are other problems with this episode that were very mean-spirited. Beth as the ugly stepsister was really obvious and the amount of dirt that she got during the bridge challenge was very uncalled for and not humorous in any sort of way. Chris and Chef didn't even give her a chance to try on the glass shoe, which was actually pretty cruel. And the jokes with Lindsay as Big Foot didn't make any sort of sense and wasn't funny at all. Heck, we didn't even get to see her naked foot. How are we to know? This episode is also very forgettable and bland. Aside from the Princess Courtney song, nothing about it really stood out. There were a few things that I liked about this episode though. The song was nice and I think Emilie Claire-Barlow is a great singer (I actually listened to one of her jazz songs during my Vancouver trip and it was fantastic!). I also cracked up a lot when Harold started listening to the song and thinking about Leshawna, only to get a note from Leshawna mentioning that if he was thinking of her while listening to Courtney's song, she might have to kill him. That joke was really funny. I also liked his cute Lucious Leshawna burrito during the burrito-making contest in the beginning and the many different ways he said goodbye to Justin. Justin also got a great moment when he head-butted Chef out of the way to cross the bridge safely, and it was sweet of Harold to run across the bridge for Leshawna and come out victorious. I also snickered a bit when Duncan made a comment about Chef as a transgender troll. Chef was also great as the Terrible Toothless Troll. It was also rather amusing to see Chris and Chef play with the Princess Beth dolls. But aside from that, this episode is not memorable, unfunny, and very mean-spirited. One more thing: when Beth finds out about the Beth brand dolls, she screams. And she mentioned in The Sand-Witch Project that she couldn't scream. That's pretty odd, but at least the continuity isn't as bad as later down the line... Category:Blog posts